


Running Out Of Time

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Agony?, Despair, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm original Pitch Perfect Trash, One-Shot, Pain, Welcome to a world full of depression, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: The littlest of things were enough to scare Beca, and when it came to Chloe, she always made sure she was safe and within her grasp.The one time she lets down her walls..They shoot right back up after the world falls before her, forcing her to realize.."I was too late.."





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Random One-Shot.  
> Thanks for the idea, Adele.  
> This is what happens when you're utterly depressed on a school night and want nothing more than to get shit off your mind.   
> RIP  
> Also, aside from that, I did make this in my own alternate universe.  
> Aubrey and Chloe are sister, and Beca and Stacie are sisters. 
> 
> ~Carry on!   
> -Chandler

_"You always think it'll never happen to you. That you don't have to worry about the littlest of things in life.. No.. No one ever does. I've thought about it one too many times, and it leads me right to where I am now. Left alone and wishing that tomorrow will be better. She always told me to stay strong and promise her that I'd be okay when she left. It never happened.. I never kept my promise.. I tried.. I've tried.. I gave up because I couldn't beat it.. Never got in my sorry, but I got in my goodbye. I'm asking you now to forgive me.. Chlo.. Please, I'm sorry."_

* * *

"You're gonna be okay! Chlo, please!"   
I cried desperately, running beside the nurses and doctors as they ran down the vast corridors. 

"Becs.."   
The weak mumble came as my hand had been firmly latched with her own, squeezing it tightly.

"What?"   
I sobbed staring into the dull crystal blue eyes which had been full of life only hours ago..

"Don't cry, Baby.. Please.."  
The last words I heard from her before a nurse gripped my shoulder and dragged me away.

"Chloe!"   
My near scream tore through the hallway before I was scuttled along to the waiting room.

* * *

"Becs, she's gonna be alright."  
My sister had sighed, running her hand through my brown locks. I had planted my head firmly into her shoulder, crying silently. 

"She's strong."  
Aubrey, my sister's fiance, Chloe's sister, piped up softly as she had her head resting against my sister's other shoulder. 

"It should've been me.."   
I mutter as I pick my head up, stalking towards the door. 

Rubbing my eyes vigorously as I busted the double doors open, I entered the night. The frigid breeze blew into my face, awakening me from the warmth of the hell I had been stuck in. 

_It should've been me.. It should've.._

I ran a hand through my hair before sitting myself on a bench outside the hospital. A light rain drizzled, beating against my pale skin as I looked at the concrete below. A puddle had slowly been forming beneath the bench, rippling here and there as more drops added to the collection. Turning my head, I squeezed my eyes shut, a sob running through my lips before I forced my mouth shut. 

* * *

_Flashback_

_The scream sounded clear in my mind, the breeze blew._

_"You shouldn't worry so much."  
Chloe grinned as she nudged my arm, her fiery red locks swaying from each side, resting perfectly over her shoulders._

_"I'll always worry.. It's you."  
I shoot back instantly, taking her hand in mine before planting a kiss on her lips._

_The scream sounded in my ears, the sheer shrill of tires giving out. The wind knocked out of my lungs, I tried to scream at the sight, but nothing came. Crawling on my busted leg, I screamed for my ginger.  
_

_"Chloe?!"_

_Screaming out into the night air, they echoed off the building as I scrambled to my feet, staggering back against a cracked stop sign as I spotted her._

* * *

"Fuck.."   
I muttered out, running my hands through my hair before looking up into the night sky. 

A low fog had been gathering before me as the rain beat harder against me. It felt like a thousand pins being forced into my skin all at once as I glared at the parking lot ahead. Cars lined the front, not one of them with a mark. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"   
I cried before darting up from my spot. 

Both hands on my hips, soon ran up my sides and back through my hair. Pacing the area, I looked around before feeling the tears force themselves at the backs of my eyes before finally giving way and breaking free. The rain streamed down my face along with the tears, hiding my pain.. My sorrow.. Regret..

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You shouldn't be out here, you're gonna get a cold, I swear."  
Chloe commented as she walked up behind me, her arms coming to wrap around my waist, hugging me from behind. _

_"Cold doesn't bother me, remember?"  
I grin, leaning back into the older woman's touch. _

_"So you're Elsa now?"  
She snickered, pulling my petite form against her. _

_"Hell no!"  
I laugh back, hitting my head lightly against her chest. _

_"You got the voice, the looks.."  
She went down the list naming possible reasons as to why I'd make a good Snow Queen.._

_Listening aimlessly, I fell into her warm embrace, apart from every other warmth, it was the only warmth I ever cared for._

* * *

"Beca!?"   
The familiar voice shot through my system as I whipped around.

My normal steel blue eyes, glassy and red as I looked back into my sister's dark brown ones. 

"Jesus, there you are.."  
Stacie walked through the rain, coming my way before bringing me into the tightest hug I've received in what seemed like years..

"What happened to her..?"  
I choked out. 

"It's not looking good, Becs.."  
That was all it took for me to break down into her effort of comfort. 

Dropping all my walls as I dug my head further into her chest, struggling to find any form of happiness.. If any was left.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You know.. This would be a lot better, if you let me finish my dinner. It's actually really good."  
The redhead made out between kisses as I had straddled her, her plate on the coffee table behind us, guess not forgotten as I had wanted it to be. _

_"You know what else is 'really good'?"  
I teased, resting my arms around her neck. _

_"Don't you dare."  
She shoots me a stern look, knowing that if Aubrey walked into the room right now, we were screwed._

_"Why you gotta ruin all the fun?"  
I whine, getting off of her and plopping down next to her with a pout. _

_"That's what I was made for, to torture you."  
She grins, planting a kiss to my cheek before grabbing her plate and kicking her feet up on the coffee table. _

_"Fucking tease."  
I roll my eyes before leaning my head against her, kissing her arm lightly till I reached her neck, continuing my kisses till I reached her cheek. _

_"You're one to talk."  
She grins before crashing our lips together. _

* * *

Sitting back in the ER, curled up in a chair, I glanced hesitantly towards the hall each time. Waiting to see the doctor come out and tell us that things had changed, that she was going to be okay.. All I wanted was for her to be okay.. She is my life.. 

_I can't live without you, Chlo.. You know that! Please.._

I found tears hot in my eyes before resting my head against Aubrey's shoulder. Stacie had gone to go get us all coffee.

"Shh.. It's alright, Becs.."   
She was similar to Chlo.. Fuck.. She was similar.

Aubrey could be an uptight ass at times and a bossy bitch, but she showed the same care Chloe showed me. 

"You should get some rest, Hun."   
The older pristine blonde crossed her legs as she slowly pulled me over, my head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. 

"I can't.."   
I manage out, barely audible. 

"I'll wake you up when Stace gets back, or earlier if we get any updates on Chloe."  
Aubrey promised as she ran her fingers back through my hair. 

I could hear the pain strained out in her voice as she spoke. Read the sorrow on her face.. Chloe was her younger sister, and she wasn't ready to lose her. Aubrey was one to hider her feelings most of the time, be stoic about everything going on, but now was clearly different as I watched her, wincing slightly at the pain I found written out. 

"Promise..?" 

"Promise." 

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Becs.. Becs.. Beca!"  
Chloe shook me awake as I shot upright in bed, nearly knocking her off as I turned to my side._

_Sweat beamed on my forehead as I swept it off, adjusting to the dark before the light flicked on._

_"Babe, it's just a dream."_  
Chlo sighed, pulling me into her warm hug. Thawing my frozen figure as she drew aimless patterns on my back.   


_"You love me.. Right?"  
I ask softly, my head buried in her neck. _

_"Of course I do, Babe! What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
The question came as I had thought, bringing back the dream with it. _

_"Never knew if I deserved you.. In the dream, you told me I didn't, then I woke up.."  
I stammer out lowly before slowly picking my head up to look into the crystal blue eyes that ceased half of my pain._

_"I'll always love you,"_  
She kissed my forehead before looking back into my eyes,  
"always and forever." 

_"Always?"  
The question and answer had always been our thing. It just happened and no one ever questioned it. _

_"Forever."_

* * *

Walking down the hall, my legs shook as I followed behind Stacie and Aubrey. They said it was safe for us to see her.. I just wondered for how long. The wrong and bad thoughts stuck in my mind like a thorn, never leaving, not even for a second. 

Feeling light headed as I entered the room, I looked over to the bed. She was there... The crystal blues I longed to see were shut as they looked towards the ceiling.

"Thank god.."  
I heard Aubrey murmur as she walked to an empty seat at one side of the bed. 

I took my spot in the other, slowly taking my girlfriend's hand in mine.

"Chlo..?"   
I wanted to hear her voice.. Hear her tell me everything was going to be okay.. That she was going to be okay.. I knew I'd get nothing in response, I've never felt more alone..

 

[]

 

"You gonna be alright, Beca?"  
Stacie asked as she slowly stood up, looking at me.

Aubrey stood up next to her, her eyes brimmed with tears as she continued to looking at her sister.

"I'll be fine..."   
I nod, running the pad of my thumb over her knuckles, glancing over in hopes of a simple sign.

"Take care of her, please.. Text if anything happens, don't go fucking silent on us."   
Aubrey spat, glaring at me. 

It was never rare for the simplest of moments to end with her spitting or hissing. She had her bitch moments, why did now have to be one of them? I can understand she's in pain, so am I..

* * *

 

Hours passed as I continued watching her. My back rested against the wall as I had moved to sit on the cushioned bench like seat next to the bed. Glancing over, I squeezed her hand tightly before releasing my pressure with a soft smile. 

_She's alright.. The surgeon went over everything.. Crushed rib cage.. Scarred tissue, concussion.._

The list could've gone on, but it ended right then and there. A ringing in my ears, I looked to the lines of her heart beat, watching them. My eyes widening as I looked to the hall, watching doctors rush by.   
The person next door had flat lined.. 

"Wasn't me.."  
The soft voice sounded in my ear. 

Looking over, the crystal blue eyes I had dreamed of came back to me. 

"Chloe!"  
I nearly yelled out as I darted up.

"Told you I'd always be here, Babe.."  
She lets a soft smile curl at her lips as she beckons me forward.

Obliging instantly, I sit on the bed beside her, being mindful not to get too close to injure her anymore than she already was.

"Guess so.."  
I murmur coming to rest my forehead against hers.  
"I was so scared, Chlo.. I didn't want to lose you. I lost you once, I didn't want to lose you again.." 

"I know, Baby.. I'm right here, I promise.."  
Her crystal blue eyes bled into my stormy blue ones, sinking in one another's company. 

"Always..?"   
I whisper as tears slowly swell in my eyes. 

"Forever.  
She replied softly, moving her head up ever so slightly to rest her lips against mine. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 4:23 PM 
> 
> End Time: 
> 
> 5:03 PM
> 
> ~Not revised for grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
